Blendin Blandin
Blendin Blandin is a time traveler who was sent to stop a series of time anomalies that were supposed to happen during the Mystery Fair. Blendin appears in the sidelines in many episodes. When he does make his appearance, it is often only for a moment. Dipper and Mabel obtain his time machine when they convince Blendin to take a break and ride the Rusty Barrel Rodeo at the Mystery Fair. History He is briefly seen picking up Mabel's flower hair clip in the bushes when Dipper and Mabel are being attacked by the gnomes. Later, he is seen picking up a calculator, when Old Man McGucket is screaming that he saw The Gobblewonker. He is amongst the crowd when Grunkle Stan unveils his wax figure. When Old Man McGucket is asking his question, the mystery man appears to be holding a shoe, and he quickly runs off screen. The shoe is Dipper's, as we found out in The Time Traveler's Pig. His photograph is also seen on Dipper's list of suspects board. In the theme song, his photo appears with 'Lil Gideon and creatures. Even though he is a suspect in the murder of Wax Stan, he is not visited by Dipper and Mabel. He travels back in time to watch Mabel and Dipper. Role Blendin makes his full major appearance in the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig." He was assigned to prevent several anomalies from occurring during the Mystery Fair. Eventually Dipper bumps into him while he was trying to get a pack of ice for Wendy's eye and quickly flees from him without asking. Dipper later encounters him saying what his deal was, untill he tells them his identity. While riding on a ride, Dipper and Mabel steal his time machine and cause the anomalies he was looking for. Blendin gets arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, and swears revenge on Dipper and Mabel for stealing his time machine. Later the Time Baby, the presumable leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, forces him to clean up the past by recovering Dipper's shoe, his calculator, and Mabel's headband's flower; he is seen doing this throughout the episodes. Blendin Blandin is from the year 207012 (pronounced "twenty sñevendy twelve"). Appearence Blendin Blandin is a heavyset, light-skinned bald man. He wears gray & cream goggles and a gray jacket . The jacket seems to have a form of camouflage that is controlled by a watch-like device worn on his wrist. The wrist-worn device seems to be extra glitchy as it does not work as intended most of the time. He also has five fingers, unlike some characters. On his tool belt, he has a time machine , a device similar in design to a tape measure. It is operated by pulling the tab out to a certain length that corresponds to a certain period of time. Gallery S1e9_blandin_caught.png|Blendin is arrested. Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Adults Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Disney characters